


【超蝙】【ABO双A】超人失控之后（PWP，MPREG）

by RuiQiu



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuiQiu/pseuds/RuiQiu
Summary: 超人失去了控制，他闯进了蝙蝠洞，掳走了布鲁斯
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	【超蝙】【ABO双A】超人失控之后（PWP，MPREG）

**Author's Note:**

> 总之就是个布鲁斯使遍浑身解数还是被干了个爽的故事，十足的自我满足产物，私设多，ooc不可避。有男性怀孕情节。此处存档

1  
在阿尔弗雷德再三保证今晚一定四点前睡觉才将其送走的布鲁斯正紧密的盯着显示器。他实在太疲惫了，在身后出现一些细小的声音时都没有意识到不对，只是干巴巴的做出反应：“阿福，我刚才保证过…”  
“布鲁斯，是我。”  
身后响起的声音却出乎蝙蝠侠的意料。蝙蝠侠瞬间回头，在看到毫发无损的超人后轻不可见的松了一口气。和他内心展现出来的放松不同，他瞬间露出一副拷问的样子：“克拉克，今天你去哪里了？整个联盟的人都在找你。”  
“我知道，”克拉克说，“我一直在听着。”  
这回答让蝙蝠侠不满地皱起了眉。听起来超人一直在关注着他们，可是却不出现。布鲁斯审视地抱起臂，“你去哪里了，超人？”  
“卢瑟说的是对的，”克拉克缓慢地靠近布鲁斯，答非所问。他的声线略低，视线低垂，看上去一副失魂落魄的样子，“我也有阴暗的想法，我无法反抗自己的欲望。”  
卢瑟？他去找卢瑟了？那个秃子会对超人说什么，布鲁斯不用想都能猜出十之八九。不过超人这么动摇倒是十分罕见，布鲁斯看他这幅样子，也说不出什么过度责怪的话来。  
“你清楚卢瑟是个怎样的人。有欲望十分正常，这不是你一个人的问题，”布鲁斯回过头去，他在蝙蝠电脑上点了几个按键，取消了对十五个城市进行详细搜查的卫星指令，“这正说明了卢瑟是错的，你是我们的一员，而非什么无法共情的外星生物。”  
“那你愿意接纳我吗，布鲁斯？”  
“当然，”布鲁斯诧异的回答，他取消了所有搜查超人的指令后重又面对着他，“不光是我，我相信其他人也会——克拉克？”  
布鲁斯向后退了一步，在他转身的那一小会，克拉克已经逼近了他。超人伸出双手撑住布鲁斯身后的控制台，把人圈在自己和控制台之间。这距离有点太近了，布鲁斯条件反射的想后退，手肘也随之撑在了控制台上。  
“克拉克，你…”  
没等布鲁斯说完，超人就迅速的控制住了还没反应过来的人类，他一把抓住布鲁斯的双手手腕，把他的腰带扔到一旁，捏碎了他的通讯仪，把人按在了蝙蝠电脑前的控制板上。  
这些事发生的实在太快了，在布鲁斯反应过来时，他已经被超人结结实实的制服在身下。但他还是抬起腿条件反射的夹住超人的腰，对他进行了一次没有用处的绞杀——这招对哥谭的那群罪犯很有用，是很合适的防身技能，不过对超人的钢铁身躯自然无能为力。布鲁斯咬着牙，用脚后跟狠狠地踢了克拉克后背几下，就算没有作用也让自己有点心理安慰。  
超人就像感觉不到一样，单手压着他的手腕，沉默着俯视着布鲁斯，眼底转过一点和热视线的鲜红完全不同的暗红，布鲁斯这才意识到刚才他的视线低垂不是因为什么失魂落魄，而是为了掩盖这个。他心里警铃大作，开口就是严厉地斥责，“克拉克，你怎么了？清醒一点！”  
“我很清醒。”  
就像喝醉的人从来不觉得自己喝醉了一样，克拉克的声音十分平稳，就像他们在谈论什么日常的话题一般。只不过平常他们这么做的时候，超人可不会强硬的把蝙蝠侠压在身下，更不会选择铺开自己的信息素来笼罩住身下的人类。  
超人是个氪星人，他自称ALPHA，但和地球上的APLHA性别不同，他从不会受到诱惑而发情，也没有放出过信息素来表达任何信息，他本人也丝毫不受信息素攻击的影响，来往在一群发情的OMEGA或暴怒的ALPHA之中也面不改色，导致在联盟里，大部分人都把他当做BETA看待。在蝙蝠侠的印象里，这是他除了给超人检查时要求放出信息素之外的第一次正面感受到超人的气息。超人的信息素气味是普普通通的麦香，没什么攻击力却很有包容力，将布鲁斯愤怒的气息无声的包裹住，找不到任何对抗的突破口。  
意识到对方是非正常状态的布鲁斯一脚踏在克拉克的肩膀上，但克拉克比他更快，他用空闲的那只手握住布鲁斯的小腿，折向布鲁斯的身体。布鲁斯痛的倒吸一口气，多亏他的锻炼度和柔韧度惊人，否则这一下足够让一个普通人韧带拉伤。  
“松开我，立刻。”  
被他压在身下的人类眉毛倒竖，拿出他瞭望塔上的气势来，进行了最后一次警告。只是这招对正在理性发疯的超人毫无用处。被质问的氪星人不为所动，无视身下ALPHA充满敌意的信息素的冲击，冷静地回答：“不。”  
布鲁斯危险地眯起眼睛，毫不犹豫地执行起被不正常的超人禁锢住的紧急预案。虽然含有氪石的腰带和通讯都被超人阻断了，但是他还有以防万一的氪石储藏，现在就藏在他的舌下。在超人失踪那一刻起，他就把这个小球小心的放在了牙齿之间，现在果然是用的到的时候了。  
但超人比他还要敏锐，他在布鲁斯的舌刚刚触碰到那个小球的时候身体前倾，放开布鲁斯的腿，用空出来的手一把捏住布鲁斯的脸颊，逼迫他张开了嘴。  
“唔…！”  
他的速度实在太快了。布鲁斯努力想要把嘴合上，但超人轻易地撑开他的齿列，往他的口腔里伸进两根手指，在舌下搅动。因为这异物的入侵，人类的眼角都泛起了生理泪水，无法闭合的唇齿没什么作用的啃咬克拉克的手，柔软的舌头试图转移什么东西，但克拉克灵敏地夹住他的舌，从他的舌下找到了那个小球。  
糟糕，他要把这东西拿走了。布鲁斯发出几声抗议，但因为口腔的堵塞而变成了呜咽，舌尖在手指退出时还不死心的一直试图勾缠，克拉克也不着急，手指夹着这个小球在他的口腔里毫不客气地翻搅。  
有异物在嘴里的感觉并不好受，克拉克的两根手指故意在他的口腔内抽出又插入，感受着布鲁斯温暖的包裹和艰难的吞咽，人类就算再怎么坚韧，这直接影响到呼吸的袭击也让他逐渐难以忍受起来，他终于发出受不了的呜呜声，克拉克才慢慢从他嘴里退出去。  
布鲁斯喘息着，被克拉克这么一搞，他暂时什么话都说不出来，明明被折腾的气息不稳，眼神湿润却又凶狠。克拉克一瞬不眨地盯着他，把手里的小球随手一扔，布鲁斯有些绝望的看着那颗小球落在远方。  
“克拉克，我需要你清醒过来，你正在做傻事！”  
“这不是傻事，”克拉克上下审视了一圈布鲁斯，说的轻轻松松，“我是在正式的要求标记你。”  
“告诉我，卢瑟对你说了什么？”  
超人没有回答他。他的一只手依然按住布鲁斯的手腕，另一只手慢慢地抚摸着布鲁斯的脸颊，动作不甚温柔的把他的面罩拉扯了下来。布鲁斯因为这大力拉扯而条件反射的闭上眼，再睁开眼时超人正低着头，深深注视着他的脸。  
“他并不重要。我在乎的是你，布鲁斯。我要标记你。”  
“克拉克！”布鲁斯被他那仿佛是在宣布什么的语气冒犯到了，“我想你也许忘记了，我也是个ALPHA？”  
“这不重要。重要的是你的想法，”克拉克露出胸有成竹的笑容，“你想过和我结合，不是吗，布鲁斯？”  
“什……谁……嗯…………”  
布鲁斯悚然一惊，条件反射的张口反驳。但反驳的词只说了一半，剩下的一半被克拉克堵在唇间，变成了含糊的唔嗯声。刚刚还被暴力侵入的口腔轻易的又被打开，布鲁斯没有任何拒绝的余地，只好被迫接受这相对温和一些的第二波入侵。  
克拉克没再给他开口的机会。他捉住人类的下巴，把他禁锢在自己和控制台之间，让这个吻加深到了让人类一句话都说不出的地步。超人的亲吻没有任何技巧，就和他的战斗一样，绝对的力量就足以让他获取压倒性的胜利。和他颇具侵略性的动作不同，萦绕在布鲁斯身边的信息素却十分柔和，又无孔不入地包裹着他，让布鲁斯信息素的尖锐反抗毫无用处，仿佛使力打在了棉花上。  
布鲁斯仍然在尝试挣扎，但手腕还是动弹不得，视线受阻只能看见眼前克拉克的睫毛，没有道具和装备，也无法推开上面的钢铁之躯。对方的舌头比正常人还是坚硬一些，在他的口腔里搅得布鲁斯呼吸困难。  
在布鲁斯真的快要喘不过气时，克拉克终于离开了他的唇。布鲁斯急促地补充着新鲜空气，连续两次的缺氧让他的心脏砰砰的跳动。  
和嘴唇红肿又狼狈的布鲁斯相比，现在的超人可真是游刃有余的过分了。他的呼吸依然保持着他的伪装水平一丝不乱，脸不红，气不喘。控制台是倾斜的，布鲁斯被他按着手腕，一只腿还缠在超人的腰间，清楚的感受到那个被包裹着的坚硬的大家伙顶上了他的臀部。  
这里面的含义让布鲁斯不寒而栗。布鲁斯十分清楚，如果超人真的想这么干下去，没有氪石的他是没有任何还手余地的。超人明显失去了平时的理性，自己体力又不及对方，放出去的压迫信息素石沉大海般被无视，布鲁斯作为ALPHA生活了三十余年，从未经受过这么无力的状况。  
即使平常做备案做到A to Z，被外星ALPHA闯进蝙蝠洞强奸这种事也太超出他的想象了。从超人之前的情史推断，他的两任女友都是BETA，再结合他不会被其他AO信息素影响的特点，和喜欢稳定平庸的日常生活来看，他明明更倾向于BETA的生活方式。  
布鲁斯不否认自己曾经对超人有过友谊以外的想法，但在得知他是个向往BETA生活的ALPHA之后，布鲁斯就斩断了这种无谓的妄想。作为一个生活方式远称不上普通的ALPHA，他给不了克拉克想要的生活。他一直小心的遮掩自己的心意，却没想到却被克拉克一语点破。  
他不敢想超人到底什么时候发觉的，在头昏脑涨的思考了大概半分钟后，才吐出一句话来。  
“你无法标记我，克拉克。”  
“事实上，我可以，”克拉克说，他愉快的笑起来，对布鲁斯没有直接否认“想与他结合”这件事而开心，“我一直可以，只是缺乏一个下定决心的契机。”  
超人的眼底又一次闪过一丝暗红，这状况倒很像上次克拉克被红氪石控制时的状态。布鲁斯努力挺了挺腰，抬起头费劲的想要看的更清楚一点。  
他当然没有成功。但这个动作看起来取悦了失控的钢铁之躯。超人体贴的俯下身，先是亲了亲他的脸颊，在布鲁斯扭头表示了自己不合作的意愿之后，含住了他的耳朵。  
布鲁斯在他刚刚含上自己耳垂的时候就抖了一下，超人在他的耳廓亲呢地舔咬，随即毫无预兆的把嘴唇贴在了布鲁斯脖颈后的腺体上。一个ALPHA接近腺体的危机感让布鲁斯寒毛树立，他猛烈的挣扎起来，但超人比他反应快很多，轻易地按住他无用的挣扎，猛地咬住了布鲁斯的颈侧。  
布鲁斯呼吸急促起来，他紧闭着嘴，试着偏离克拉克，可是被咬住腺体让他就像一只被揪住后颈皮的猫一样无处可逃。这个该死的外星人故意用牙咬住他的腺体破处碾磨，在体外表现的极其无害的信息素，在进入腺体后却很强硬，仿佛触电般走过布鲁斯的全身。布鲁斯低喘着，唯一自由的双腿在超人身后乱蹬，最后还是终止了这样只会让自己脚疼的无用功。  
按理说ALPHA的腺体不会受到激素的影响，他们主要是掌控者而非承受者。无论ABO的信息素都无法注入ALPHA的腺体内，顶多作为标记时咬一口做做样子的情趣出现。可是这次绝对不是什么情趣上的小打小闹，布鲁斯明确的感受到从腺体进入了不属于他的东西，有什么奇怪的感觉在他的体内游走。  
这个氪星人说的不是假话。他说不定真的可以标记自己。  
超人用一只手轻松的压住布鲁斯的双腕，另一只手隔着紧身衣按压着布鲁斯的下体。没什么技巧和力度控制，但在氪星人信息素的刺激之下，布鲁斯还是因快感而兴奋起来了。  
“住手，克拉克…”  
句尾的颤音出卖了他，布鲁斯口干舌燥，不安分的在他身下扭动。克拉克轻轻地笑了出来，他又舔了舔布鲁斯的颈侧，再次咬了一口他的腺体。这是在强化标记，布鲁斯发出一声破碎的怒吼，很快又变成了呻吟。  
而在同时，那只隔着制服揉捏他敏感处的手也不再满足于不轻不重的抚摸，超人微微用力，将蝙蝠侠的制服连带里面的黑色紧身衣都撕了下来，这下布鲁斯的隐秘之处都暴露在了空气中。  
“！”  
正在努力找出克拉克恢复正常方法的布鲁斯呼吸一窒，虽说他对这种事的发生有所预见，可是真当超人做出来，布鲁斯还是感到一阵恐慌。他又不死心的挣扎起来，但现在实在没什么挣扎的空间，超人的手指还是没什么阻碍的的握住了他的前端。  
“不要乱动。我也不想伤到你。”  
超人有些逗弄意味的捏了捏布鲁斯的下体，满意地感受到手底下人类停下了那没什么用处的挣扎，转而抚摸过他的会阴，手指若有若无的戳刺着他的后穴小口。后面的甬道从未用于干这种事，紧致又干涩，而超人的手指只有一点刚才干掉的唾液，就像是一根小铁棍在捅他的后穴，这种感觉怎么也说不上好。人类抿着唇僵硬在原地，再次痛苦的认识到假如超人真的打算就这么进去，他没有任何可以阻止对方的办法。或者说，原本是有的，但在超人的事先防备下，那些方法都被轻易的解除了。  
一个保有部分理智的失控克拉克，比完全失去理智的他可怕多了。  
“克拉克，该死的，你醒醒…”布鲁斯眼睁睁地感受着自己的身体被克拉克挑拨的越来越进入状态，他咬着牙，尝试着唤醒这个失控的家伙，“你不想做这种事的，你可以战胜它…求你了，克拉克…”  
超人真的停了下来，但他的手指仍在布鲁斯的后穴处停着。布鲁斯紧张的等了一会，才侧过头去，看着因近距离而放大的克拉克的脸。这家伙长得就像希腊雕塑一般，是最周正的长相，配上他现在歪头的表情，还颇有一种无辜的欺骗性——要不是他的手依然放在布鲁斯的私处的话。  
布鲁斯的心跳咚咚作响，他屏住呼吸，紧张地看着对方。难道他回来了？布鲁斯试探的呼唤，“克拉克…”  
克拉克微微低着头看着布鲁斯，他们的呼吸相触，距离暧昧的不像话，但是他们谁都没有改变这个距离。一个是不能，一个是不想。  
“你在求我，”克拉克又笑了，他眼底又一次转过暗红，“你在求我。”  
他的手指无预警的伸入了一个指节，在没有润滑的情况下做这样的事是十分痛的，布鲁斯哆嗦了一下，身体往上挣了挣，但前面就是超人的钢铁之躯，他只是往对方的怀里缩了一下。超人在他耳边轻轻笑了出来：“你真可爱。”  
完蛋了。布鲁斯绝望的闭上眼，低声喘息，他想不到任何可以大概率摆脱现状的办法，而且更可怕的是，这已经被信息素开发完的身体在超人轻柔的撩拨中兴奋起来了。  
超人的手指坚定地向里推进，但是ALPHA的后方甬道紧致又干涩。克拉克稍稍环顾四周，很快就看到了在右手边隐藏隔板下一堆杂物里的润滑剂，他腾出一只手把它摸出来，然后把这个小软瓶塞进了布鲁斯的嘴里。布鲁斯不情不愿的叼住，克拉克这才拧开这个小瓶的瓶盖，示意布鲁斯把润滑剂挤在他的手上。  
克拉克的另一只手依然紧紧地握着布鲁斯的手腕不肯松开。明明以他的超级速度，放开自己一秒足够他做完他想做的事了。连一秒的时间都不愿意放开，对超人而言可真是难得的谨慎。布鲁斯不悦地瞪视着对方，但还是忍辱负重地叼着软瓶低下头，给他的手上挤上了润滑剂。  
超人捏了捏布鲁斯挤在他手心里的软油，把它涂抹在手指上，直视着布鲁斯，毫不掩饰他眼里的欲望：“布鲁斯，你的嘴里真适合含着什么东西。”  
布鲁斯把瓶子吐在一旁，因为被迫要给强奸自己的人涂上润滑剂而心生愤懑：“我会让你…嗯！”  
不过这个氪星人已经没耐心听他说完了，他的手指在人类的穴口处急切的转了一下，在润滑剂的帮助下顺畅地进入了更深的距离，并精准的顶上了一个小小的凹陷处。布鲁斯原本计划好的话一点都没说出口，因他这突然的刺激而颤抖起来，发出了一声他从未想过会从他嘴里发出的短促惊叫。  
手指在他后面轻轻转着，抽入又抽出，力道还有所变化，就像在根据他的反应选择最佳的位置。布鲁斯被这精确到点的刺激弄得头脑发晕，张嘴也只说出了一声“别…”  
超人没理会布鲁斯的抗议，他顺畅的加入几根手指，润滑剂发出咕啾咕啾的水声。布鲁斯的眼眶被泪水模糊了，他努力眨眨眼，看着眼前这个冷静又失控的外星人。他试图反抗，却只是克制不住地挺起腰，怎么也摆脱不了身后手指的持续刺激。  
克拉克还是紧紧盯着他，布鲁斯被他那副依然看起来端正又无辜的脸给气的够呛，他在一片快感中思索了一会，突然凑过去，给了这个氪星人一个吻。  
“布…”  
果然如他所料，克拉克因此而震惊地微微睁大了双眼，一直禁锢他的那只手终于有所松动。但没等布鲁斯用他重获自由的双手做点什么，超人就按住他的后脑，更凶猛地重新吻了回来。布鲁斯半闭着眼，勉强回应着这个吻，装作不经意的在超人的肩膀处摸索。但还没等他摸出什么，一根比手指粗多了的棍子就顶在了他的入口处。  
“嗯嗯…”  
布鲁斯敲打克拉克的肩膀，想要结束这个吻，好说点什么来延缓超人进入他的这个过程。但是超人没让他如愿，扣在他后脑的手态度坚决，掠夺他呼吸的嘴唇也还在贪得无厌的吮吸，因为缺氧引起的意识模糊也让他很难抗拒。布鲁斯急切的拂过克拉克的胸前和后背，试图摸出氪石的痕迹，但是该死的，什么都没有。  
这动作也许被超人误会成了迫不及待，氪星人带着笑意松开布鲁斯的嘴唇，利落的把剩下的一手润滑剂涂在了自己的氪星阴茎上，手握住自己的前端，另一只手掐住布鲁斯的腰侧，微微地向下按了按。布鲁斯感觉到那前端已经抵上了自己的穴口，人类小声喘着，他大概第三次从一个长到正常人都无法忍受的吻里挣脱，还晕头转向，但要被真正进入的惊慌还是俘虏了他。  
“我要进去了。”  
“别…克…嗯！”  
按着他腰肢的手臂没有任何犹疑的向下用力，布鲁斯就算勉强拽住控制台边缘也毫无反抗能力。虽说经过了比较充分的润滑，但超人的阴茎对他来讲还是有些大，超人慢慢的进入，最终在一半的位置停了下来。布鲁斯还搂着克拉克的脖颈，咬着唇制止自己丢脸的啜泣。  
被撑开的感觉真的不怎么样，布鲁斯都能感受到克拉克在他体内跳动。超人看他僵硬的一动不动，忍不住使坏地挺了挺腰，惹得布鲁斯发出一声呜咽，更加紧的抱住了超人。  
这个动作倒是让超人心里泛起了爱护之情，他安抚的摸了摸布鲁斯的头发。但这温柔只是暂时的。超人再次用力，一寸一寸的把自己钉进布鲁斯的体内。布鲁斯努力放松着自己，才勉强吞吃了他阴茎的三分之二。  
这也太大了，布鲁斯不住地摇头，克拉克把人抱起来，布鲁斯被按在他怀里，双腿被迫勾在超人腰间。超人慢慢的退了出去，一只手按在他的后背，布鲁斯多少猜到了克拉克接下来要做的事，但他无法跳下去也无法挣脱，只好抱住克拉克的肩膀，语气急促起来。  
“克拉克，别…”布鲁斯喘息着，“不要这么做…啊！”  
随即布鲁斯就因为超人的整根没入而发出了一声惊叫。他勉力支撑的双腿对超人的力气只是杯水车薪。重力原因让超人进入的更深，那一整根粗大的东西在他体内轻微的跳动，还没开始动就要把他逼疯了。他的浑身都发软，努力挂在超人身上以免让自己落入完全靠超人的阴茎支撑的境地，一瞬间头脑竟然一片空白。  
ALPHA的子宫口是退化的，藏在ALPHA身体深处，而超人这完全进入让布鲁斯甚至感觉到那不应存在的部位被撑开了。超人倒体贴的没有继续动，他只是舔咬着布鲁斯颈后腺体。布鲁斯被动着承受克拉克大量的信息素，身体细微的发起抖来。他胡乱地用鼻尖拱着克拉克的腺体处，他ALPHA的本能叫嚣着让他标记对方，可是理所当然的，他咬不开这钢铁身躯。  
不过那外星人咬开他的腺体倒是毫无阻碍，克拉克按着布鲁斯的腰又往下坐了几分，那粗壮的阴茎又进去了一些，硬硬的两个球打在了布鲁斯的屁股上。人类使不上力的身体勉强抱着超人，酸软的双腿连缠住超人的腰都费劲。  
“出来………”  
布鲁斯咬牙吐出这两个字，那根铁棍一样的东西杵在他后面，和他的内壁贴的严丝合缝，稍微的跳动一下都让他感觉被盛满了。克拉克发出一声舒适的喟叹，只是轻轻的顶了顶，就感受到人类内部敏感的收缩起来。  
“你的里面在咬着我，不让我出来呢，你看。”  
“别…别动…！”  
只是稍微动了两下，布鲁斯就感觉到超人几乎要捅穿他了。他哆嗦了两下，前端早就不服从他大脑的指令，硬的流水，打在超人的蓝色制服上。克拉克伸手揉搓他的冠状沟，还恶意的又一次咬上布鲁斯的腺体。前后的快感一起，布鲁斯一声闷哼，粘稠的白色液体喷洒在了超人胸前。  
布鲁斯用他被氪星信息素搅得混沌的脑子思考了一小会，才意识他做了什么，只是呢喃着叫了一句克拉克。超人低头看了看他溅在自己身上的液体，和眼前面色潮红、还处在不甚清楚状态的黑暗骑士，只感到自己越发的兴奋。他胡乱的把布鲁斯顶到蝙蝠洞的墙壁上，两只手掐住布鲁斯结实又相对纤细的腰肢，毫不客气地动了起来。  
“啊…不…太，太快了…不…”  
还在不应期的人类身体受不了这样的对待，后面敏感的不行，超人的每次抽出都留一个头部在穴口，然后再整根的撞入，内部的敏感处源源不断的传来刺激，但前面却无法硬起来。布鲁斯发出几声可怜的呜咽，双手在超人的身上乱抓。最后还是没办法，乖乖的搂住超人的脖颈做支撑，被迫收缩起自己的后穴，以求快点结束这一切。  
布鲁斯从未受过这样的快感冲击。他的身体一反常理的开始发软发热，后穴处的快感越发的累积，后颈被咬破的腺体也红肿发痛。克拉克绝对在用他的超能力在作弊，每一次撞击都让他克制不住的发出叫声，信息素也融合进了他的体内，他的ALPHA本能不再试图反抗，反而是像被安抚了一般。布鲁斯在被超人这出乎常人的持久给顶弄得七荤八素时，忍不住咬牙含泪盘算，等超人正常了，一定得想个办法把他研究个一万遍。  
而在此时，布鲁斯仿佛感到体内有什么东西打开了。他顿觉不妙，急忙开口推拒，一张嘴却发现自己嗓子嘶哑的不行：“不，等等……………”  
事实是，克拉克从未在他说“等等”时真的等等。氪星人双目都变成了暗红色，一口咬在布鲁斯的腺体处，力道凶狠的撞入布鲁斯的内部。被折磨多次的后穴顺畅的容纳进这根粗长的氪星铁棍，超人的龟头顺利的挺入了那更深更紧致的入口。布鲁斯因为这种刺激不受控制的颤抖起来，他作为ALPHA已经退化的子宫口被硬生生的操开，最脆弱的地方被坚硬的异物入侵，氪星人偏热的精液一股股的流出，浇灌着他的内部，持续时间颇长，把他的肚子都撑大了几分。而他却因为这种刺激险些再次射出来。  
超人还抱着布鲁斯的腰肢，他已经成结，胀大的阴茎紧密合缝的嵌在布鲁斯体内，这是为了在射精完成后保证对方的受孕。也因此，他发现了布鲁斯颤颤巍巍再次立起来的阴茎，忍不住握住它，想替布鲁斯解决。  
人类还在内射的余韵当中没有彻底清醒，就为超人直接的握住哆嗦了一下。像他这样的ALPHA，被当做OMEGA那样强干的确有点过火了。ALPHA的身体并不适合承受，他们也不会像OMEGA那样通过被征服获得快感。现在只是来了一次，布鲁斯就感到一阵阵的疲惫，只想好好躺在床上睡上一觉。  
可是超人没有让他如愿。超人的手指光滑又灵巧，在他的股间前后摩擦，惹得布鲁斯向上挺腰，又因为靠墙无法太过向上，反而扭来扭去，惹得克拉克又一次蠢蠢欲动起来。他舔舔嘴唇，一手托着他的臀部，另一只手不住地刺激他的前端。  
“不…不要了，求你，克拉克…”  
这个稀里糊涂的人类，不知道在这种时候说求人更让人想要继续吗？克拉克忍不住含住蝙蝠侠半开的嘴唇，把他的微弱请求吞咽进肚。布鲁斯承受着这不知道第几次的缺氧亲吻，和这连绵的高潮刺激下，眼前一黑，终于昏睡了过去。

2 

被称为哥谭王子的布鲁斯是有过不少床伴，可是往往都不会被他带来卧室共眠。毕竟考虑到他夜晚要进行的秘密，带一个随时可能醒来的外人进庄园住一晚的确有点风险。所以布鲁斯往往是在宾馆里和床伴共度，之后再去夜巡，最后在自己柔软安全的床上，独自进入梦乡。  
所以在布鲁斯赤裸又酸痛的在一个坚硬的怀抱中醒来时，他的第一反应是疑惑自己昨晚为什么会和逢场作戏的人一起睡着。而在他稍微回想了一下，意识到也许已经被人强行标记的事实后，他的脸色一沉，从超人的怀抱中抬起头，正好撞进超人打量他的双眸里。  
“你感觉怎么样，布鲁斯？”  
虽然眼前的超人眸色正常，但是布鲁斯清楚的感受到超人的信息素把他浸透了遍，并且态度上没有丝毫的愧疚。布鲁斯看着身后不像人类惯有装饰的墙壁，意识到他们所在的地点是超人的孤独堡垒而非韦恩庄园，不管超人是怎么把他带来的——反正他肯定有办法，事实都显而易见，超人还在他失控的状态之中。  
身体被过度使用，所有的衣服都被超人扒的干净，没有任何装备又身处堡垒，体内还有一种十分奇怪的，想要靠近克拉克的微妙感情——也许是那个氪星人标记自己的后遗症。综合目前的情况而言，想要直接反抗超人，他没有任何胜算。  
好吧，其实之前他也没有胜算，只是现在状况更加恶化了。  
“现在是…咳咳……”  
布鲁斯一张口却发现嗓子嘶哑的说不出话。他咳了两声，氪星人体贴的坐起来，轻松的把他揽进怀里，伸手把床边装满水的杯子递到他嘴边。布鲁斯抬手想接杯子。克拉克却不松手。他因为这太过细致的照顾而不满地皱起眉，还是忍了下去，就着克拉克的手喝了几口。  
喝的差不多了，布鲁斯偏偏头示意克拉克停下。可是克拉克却没有移开，反倒继续把杯沿凑到他唇边，态度强硬。  
现在他连喝水的自由都没有了，布鲁斯躲了两下没能成功，最后只得妥协的把水喝完，克拉克才满意的收回手。  
“你睡了大概六个小时，我替你向阿尔弗雷德请了假。”  
“你怎么…”  
“他让我转告你，不需要考虑哥谭，好好休息。”  
也许是昨天顺利标记布鲁斯的原因，他听起来倒是愉快又满足。仿佛他们是约好共度发情期的热恋情侣一样，真荒唐。  
布鲁斯猛地抬起头，他没有去尝试推开超人的手臂——毕竟那毫无用处——他只是抓住克拉克的双臂，面对面看着超人。他让自己严肃起来，尝试唤醒对方可能还存在的理性，但是他没意识到，不会有人在浑身暧昧痕迹还赤裸的待在别人怀里时瞪视别人还会显得有威严的，即使他是蝙蝠侠也不行。  
“克拉克，你需要认识到你到底做了什么。”  
“我当然知道。”克拉克笑了，他低下头，亲密的抚弄布鲁斯的后颈，“我标记了你，现在你是我的了。”  
“你的所作所为，是非法入侵，强制性行为和限制人身自由，”布鲁斯说，他因为后颈的刺激紧绷着身体挺起腰，但还是坚持直视着克拉克的的双眼，“而且我也不是你的。我了解你，克拉克，你绝不会对我做出这种事。你现在失去了控制，我不知道是什么，但是那东西让你对自己产生了错误的认知。”  
“我不觉得那是错误认知。”  
克拉克说，他自然的圈紧布鲁斯，把鼻尖埋在人类的腺体处。那里的破口已经结痂，但依然红肿脆弱。布鲁斯被他这动作刺激的一个激灵，昨天的场景重现在他脑内，让他浑身僵硬又心跳加速。  
该死的，他整个身体都不正常了。  
“我早就想这么做了，在你每次固执己见以身犯险的时候，”超人心满意足的嗅着布鲁斯散发出的气味，说出来的话却让布鲁斯心惊，“我就会想，如果把你按倒结结实实的干一顿，和你拥有名正言顺的关系，你是不是就会听话一点了？”  
布鲁斯被这类似告白的话激的心脏一跳。他想起每次他和克拉克争吵时，克拉克看着他的眼神。那是一种复杂又深刻的眼神，会随着布鲁斯嘴里说出来的话语跳动或黯淡。他们也有一次争吵的十分厉害，那时他身受重伤，刚从孤独堡垒的治疗仪醒来，就被克拉克紧紧抱住，但随即他们就为要不要救布鲁斯的事而展开了争吵。布鲁斯认为克拉克不应该为了救他而选择放走那只外星生物，克拉克就那么沉默地盯着他，悲伤，愤怒又克制。  
他说：“是的，我看重你远胜于其他任何事物。而我不会改变这一点，也不会为之道歉。”  
没有人不会被这样真挚的话打动，即使他是蝙蝠侠。布鲁斯也不得不承认，那是他对超人产生友谊之外感情的契机之一。当时的他坐在治疗舱里，一时发愣，一句话都说不出来。最后只好装作听不见，跳过了这个话题。  
布鲁斯意识到，超人这次的失控也许并不是毫无理由，而是有什么其他的原因。而这原因——考虑到失控后超人对自己做的事，十有八九是和自己有关。  
可能是布鲁斯沉默太久，超人不再满足于只是闻闻布鲁斯的味道，开始轻轻舔舐着布鲁斯腺体处已结痂的伤口。舔舐腺体的刺激不如直接咬来的激烈，可是却比直接咬更撩拨人。布鲁斯压抑着自己变得不正常的本能，专注的盯着墙壁，努力把注意力从克拉克舔舐的地方转移开。  
人类停下了本来就没有用处的反抗，乖乖的靠在克拉克的怀里。克拉克为这行动而感到心满意足，安抚的摸了摸布鲁斯的头发，就听见布鲁斯细微的在他耳边说：“我也是，克拉克。”  
这句话一出，他感受到超人的气息整个都改变了。他没再继续像只吃饱的大猫那样悠闲地舔舐布鲁斯，而是蓦然起身，掐住布鲁斯的肩膀，带着一丝难以置信的神情盯着他怀里的人类，他的瞳孔再次发生变化，暗红色转过他的眼底。  
克拉克没有收住手劲，布鲁斯有些吃痛，但他忍了下来，仔细的观察着对方。目前看起来像是情绪激动时，有什么东西就会出来掌控克拉克的想法，让他继续往错误的道路上走去。  
克拉克露出一副犹疑不决的样子，这幅样子让他更像正常的他了，“你也是…？什么意思，你，你也…”  
布鲁斯清楚现在是在拿自己的人身安全赌博，赌超人会清醒过来。而现在看起来，超人的确有所动摇。布鲁斯心一横，这可不是继续藏着的好时候了，他抓住这一丝微弱的希望，直直的望进克拉克的眼睛里，“我也想过和你拥有更深一步的关系。我…我爱过你，克拉克。”  
克拉克看起来就像是正高兴的时候被人打了一拳。“想过？爱过？”他的重音放在过上。  
“那是因为，你是个BETA性恋，你有喜欢的BETA。”  
“BETA性恋？喜欢的BETA？”克拉克看起来更加茫然和震惊了，他摇摇头，下意识的反驳，“不，不对，我不是…”  
“你当然是，你只是不记得了，”克拉克难得体现的这么动摇，布鲁斯抓住机会更进一步，“你的前任女友都是BETA，你也和我说过，像BETA一样生活让你感到很愉快，而路易斯对你的若即若离让你不知如何是好。”  
“就这些？”克拉克的迷茫慢慢散去，脸色摇摆不定，看起来更像愤怒，“难道就因为这个…不，你理解错了，布鲁斯，我喜欢你。我不是什么BETA性恋，我喜欢的并不非要是BETA…”  
这是被控制的认知错误，布鲁斯心想，他必须要继续打动超人，让他从这失控状态中出来。也许称述这方面的事实会让他更快清醒。  
“你的喜好不会骗人，从青少年时期，你就偏爱独立自主且会对你原则造成一些良好影响的BETA女性。想想拉娜，想想路易斯。现在你对我的想法只是被什么我不知道的东西影响了，我们一直是朋友。”  
克拉克眸色越发的暗深，但他还是挣扎着继续对话。  
“朋友？你爱过我，我还做了这些事，我们还是朋友…？”  
“我可以当做这一整件事都没有发生，我们总会有被控制的时候，”布鲁斯说，他慎重的考虑了一会，又加了几句，“我很能理解，克拉克，你是被强迫的，这不是你的本意。”  
“我标记了你。这也可以当做从未发生？”  
“当然，”布鲁斯肯定的说，“你对我的标记不会是永久的，我是个ALPHA，这对我们的关系不会有任何的影响，所以…”  
下一秒布鲁斯就被粗鲁的按在了柔软的大床上。人类被这过快的速度弄得头晕，但还是意识到自己劝说超人失败了。他挣扎着抬起头，还没等他说点什么，就被克拉克狠狠地咬上了腺体。  
这和昨天超人初次咬上腺体时的感觉大不相同。布鲁斯感受到克拉克的信息素大量的涌进他的体内，而自己原本的信息素只是被裹挟着缠绕在一起，毫无对抗的意识，还有融合的迹象。布鲁斯咬牙聚集起一些对抗，但最后只是无力的感受到自己的身体再次开始发热——更可怕的是，他甚至感受到身后有一些液体分泌出来，缓缓沿着他的后穴内壁流下，就像是在自己做准备。  
布鲁斯的脾气也上来了，他好声好气的和克拉克说话，看起来情况终于有所好转，可是对方又突然发什么疯？他被暴力按在床上，动弹不得，呼喊声也闷在枕头里：“克拉克肯特！等你清醒了，我会把你给…嗯啊！”  
超人没理会暴怒的布鲁斯在他身下的威胁，揉搓了几下人类饱满结实的屁股肉，直直的干了进去。布鲁斯被他这下顶软了腰，腰线塌了下去，一点力气都聚集不起来，气的人类咬住拳头制止很没有面子的呻吟，无力的锤了下身下的床单。  
“在此之前，”超人一手握住布鲁斯的腰，一手按住他的脖颈，面色阴沉的宣布，“我要把你彻彻底底的变成我的。”

这比昨天那次要疯狂的多。克拉克不像昨天那样循序渐进，布鲁斯也闷着一口气不愿意求饶示弱，但还是在克拉克按着他一边干一边亲吻的时候被撬开牙关，漏出了低微的呻吟。氪星人的时间本就持久，为了能让人类撑住更长时间，克拉克全程都没有碰过布鲁斯的前端，也不肯让布鲁斯自己触碰。但即使如此，克拉克再次成结并射在布鲁斯体内时，布鲁斯也满面泪痕的射了三次。第三次甚至什么都没射出来，只有一股股清水。  
而克拉克，他甚至在射精后都没有软下来。  
布鲁斯被干的头昏脑涨，和氪星人不同，他作为地球人，在每次射精后都会有一段不应期。这段时间并不是说他感受不到快感，而是快感即使累计起来，也不能让他释放，只能在超人继续顶弄十来分钟后，他的不应期结束后再次勃起，并被再次生生插射。与此同时，他还承受着超人无数次在他腺体处的咬痕标记，和让人几乎要陷入缺氧性高潮的亲吻。他都不知道为什么超人这么喜欢亲吻，就好像他嘴里的空气要比其他地方的更甜美一样。  
不对，这个氪星人其实并不需要空气，该死的。  
在被内射和撑开他本应该退化的子宫口的快感之中，他第三次射精了。体内没什么东西，让他射的有些头晕眼花，不得不承认在某些方面，氪星人就是比地球人要胜上一筹。布鲁斯面色潮红，他没力气反抗，也不想发出太丢人的呻吟，只好瞪着眼狠狠地剜他。  
而这行为换来的只是另一个按着下巴的亲吻。克拉克的那根铁棍甚至没有再抽出去，就在布鲁斯的体内再次变大了。布鲁斯呻吟出声，还没等他考虑明白怎么开口和克拉克交流，就感受到克拉克在他的阴茎前端放上了什么凉凉的东西。  
那东西还会自己动。它是个柔软的，材质类似硅胶片的一个和指甲差不多面积的小片，一覆盖上布鲁斯的前端，就自动的展开包裹住他的龟头，还向他的尿道管深入。尿道管这地方从未有过异物入侵，布鲁斯因为这东西的突然进入挺动起身体，试图摆脱这个玩意，却只感受到克拉克的阴茎更加迅速的变大了。他只好放弃挣动，忍受着那个小玩意伸出长长的导管，完全把他的射精口给堵上了。  
想也知道，这肯定是氪星的什么特殊技术。不过氪星科技竟然被用在这种地方，布鲁斯真不知道是该嘲笑克拉克还是该先替自己捏一把汗。  
克拉克的神情还是不怎么好，他的眼睛彻底的变成了暗红色，被他紧盯着时布鲁斯都有种随时会被热视线射穿的错觉。氪星人俯下身咬着他的腺体，那里层层叠叠的都是他的牙印，布鲁斯被动承受着不知道第几次的氪星信息素，他努力聚集的反抗信息越来越微弱，他的身体已经完全接受了对方。  
“你是我的。”  
克拉克重复着这句话，再次狠狠地碾过布鲁斯的敏感点。  
“嗯嗯…唔…”  
快感很快累积起来，人类在超人精准到点的刺激下再次硬了，而这时射精管道的堵塞感受就变得极其突出，在被顶弄了十几下之后变得难以忍受。被堵住射精通道并不会让人无法射精，而是会造成精液回流，快感是类似的，但是这强迫精液回流的过程怎么也称不上舒适。  
布鲁斯开始时还咬牙忍耐，慢慢的，在后穴快感到达临界点，超人在他干性高潮时不知道第几次把龟头捅进他的子宫开口还不肯成结射精时，他终于难以忍受的痛哼出声，向下方伸手，妄图自己解决问题。  
理所当然的，他被超人拽住两只手，强硬的按在了床上。布鲁斯仰面看着正在他身上俯视着他的超人，一张嘴却只是模糊又示弱的喊了声克拉克。  
“你不能再射精了，”氪星人十分理智的告诉他，仿佛他不是造成这一切的罪魁祸首而是个冷静客观的旁观者，“你早晨只喝了一杯水，就射了三次，对你来讲负担太大了。”  
布鲁斯无力的握住克拉克和他相扣的手，刚开口就被克拉克狠狠地几次操进子宫口的深度给干的说不出话。他张开嘴无声呼吸了一会，才从一团乱的大脑中拼接出几个字：“放开…我…嗯…不需要…”  
“你需要。”超人不容置疑的说。他一下下的把自己往人类的身体里送，又一次咬上他的腺体。布鲁斯闷哼一声，克拉克的信息素毫无阻碍的深入到他身体的每一处，他只感到自己仿佛从头到脚都被克拉克贯穿了。  
布鲁斯仰起头，他的阴茎还是被堵的彻彻底底，可是他能感受到自己的后穴内壁被克拉克的凶器完整的撑开。他的后穴早就开始分泌液体，被操开的子宫开口也有些奇怪的麻痒感觉，和着克拉克的插入而收缩。随着克拉克咬着他腺体时的又一次抽出和插入，他终于哀叫一声，在克拉克再次成结并标记他的时候到达了高潮。  
克拉克把自己射精完毕也没软到哪里去的阴茎缓慢地抽出来，身下的人类因为他磨蹭的退出而浑身颤抖，体力不支的侧倒在床上。他的脸颊处都是来不及擦的泪水与津液，小腹处都是他自己射出来的白色液体，肚子里被射的满满的，脖颈，屁股，腰上都是红色青色的指痕，超人的东西在他屁股里面流动，这一整副样子不用看都知道狼狈透了。  
布鲁斯连手指也不想动，他半闭着眼，苦中作乐的想，起码自己的承受能力强了很多。昨天克拉克只是来了一次他就受不了，今天克拉克在他体内成结两次，他还有意识，总归是进步一点了。  
然后他就被超人抱了起来。布鲁斯本能的反抗了一下，但超人却只是抱着他平稳的飞进了浴室。  
克拉克的确是个细心会照顾人的类型，可是不能忽视客观条件——超人的浑身都像钢铁一样硬，就算放软也软不到哪里去，被他揉搓就像被钢板揉搓，更何况布鲁斯现在浑身脆弱得很，被热水一熏更是敏感，他都嫌非人体工学的浴缸不好，更何况超人的手臂。  
可是他现在也没法提出什么意见。布鲁斯勉强自己躺在克拉克的臂弯里，在疲惫中昏昏欲睡。半睡半醒间，他感觉到有人轻轻的亲吻了他的唇角。  
布鲁斯睁开眼睛，眼前是眸色正常的克拉克。他的信息素轻柔的笼罩着布鲁斯，让人类感到一阵平和。他几乎要错觉，面前的人就是他熟悉的那个超人了。  
真是可笑，直到现在，他也无法真的讨厌他。  
布鲁斯自嘲的笑了笑，抬手搂住氪星人的脖颈，贴进他的怀里。克拉克因为他这动作整个人都惊呆了，他的脸上又一次显出了迷茫和焦虑的神情，只是缩在他怀里的疲惫的人类并没有看见。  
布鲁斯想起某次战斗后克拉克对他说的话。那时蝙蝠侠还不习惯和超人并肩作战，在某次入侵中蝙蝠战机恰巧被外敌击毁时，疲惫的布鲁斯完全没有考虑超人，战机坠毁时他正在脑内飞速列举自己能用的方法一二三四五并挨个否决。在超人轻易撕开他的战机并把他抱出来时，他看着脚下那块废铁向下坠落，有一瞬间恍惚了一下。抬起头，就看见抱着他的外星救难犬一脸担忧的看着他。  
被称为人间之神的氪星人皱起他好看的眉头。他知道蝙蝠侠没有呼叫超人是因为不相信他，却没有因此感到愤怒，只是露出了无奈的笑容，“布鲁斯，即使你不相信我，我也希望下一次能出现在你的计划清单上——无论在哪里都行。”  
真是说的好听。  
布鲁斯把脸埋在超人的脖颈处，现在超人的信息素对他来讲有强烈的吸引力。他在温和的香气中半闭双眼，再次沉入了深深的梦乡。

3 

布鲁斯昏昏沉沉，他其实很少做梦，梦在他这里往往和稻草人的毒气挂钩。不过这次，也许是他太累了，他做了一个平常人一样的梦。  
他梦见克拉克恢复了正常，把他抱在怀里，他老好人的脸上满是愧疚，失落难受的布鲁斯都不忍心看。他语无伦次的道歉，剖白自己不想这么做，自责对布鲁斯造成的损伤无法挽救。  
布鲁斯梦见他偷偷的打电话给他的女朋友，痛苦不堪的说分手。他说，对不起，我背叛了你。我标记了别人。我不能和你结婚了…  
他喜欢的从来都不是他。布鲁斯悲哀又冷静的想，他只是被控制了，误以为他喜欢我。这所有的事都不是出自他自己的意愿，多么可悲。  
而被这样的ALPHA强制标记的自己也许更加可悲。但他习惯了，他说不定会单身一辈子。至少不要让这场闹剧干扰到克拉克本人的平静生活。  
布鲁斯站到克拉克的眼前，抬手挂掉了克拉克的电话。他故作冷漠的说，不用那么麻烦，我会想办法清除你的标记，我们日后的相见可以仅限于联盟合作。如果有必要，我可以永远不见你。  
克拉克眨眨眼，他露出了不舍的神色，可是布鲁斯可以看到他仿佛也松了一口气。布鲁斯垂下眼帘遮盖自己的心如刀绞，他这才想明白其实他想听超人的挽留，或者是看看他犹豫的神情，可是他却完全没有。克拉克只是有点遗憾的问，所以你的意思是…

“我们到此为止了，克拉克。”  
布鲁斯重复，他嗓音不知为何突然变得嘶哑，导致他只能轻声说完这一整句话。他咳了两声，胸腔的震动让他清醒了不少。布鲁斯睁开眼，他还在雾气氤氲的浴室里，在克拉克的怀抱里，而正低头看他，好像在等他回应的克拉克却脸色惨白，就像听到了什么死刑判决书。  
怎么回事，他不是要去结婚吗？  
克拉克就这么轻轻抱着他，仿佛不敢用力，苦涩的点了点头。他嗓音沙哑，“我知道了……虽然说出来很无力，可是我真的很抱歉，布鲁斯。但至少让我帮你…让我弥补一点…”  
“没有关系…你去找她吧…”  
克拉克顿了顿，“她？”  
布鲁斯皱着眉，他还没彻底清醒，半闭着眼，烦闷的想这个氪星人难道还想要他的祝福不成。  
就在此时，布鲁斯突然感到一阵不公平的愤怒。他的脑内似乎有个小小的声音在诱导他，凭什么要他把自己喜欢的人拱手相让？不但拱手相让，还要你在旁边祝福他？  
明明是克拉克跑来标记的自己，是他让自己误会。现在倒好，他一个反抗不得的受害者反而要自己清洗标记黯然神伤，这个失控把他强制囚禁一天的氪星人倒是可以和自己的BETA爱人快乐在一起？  
克拉克标记的是他，要和克拉克结婚的也应该是他啊。被标记的人才是名正言顺的，不是吗？  
布鲁斯睁开眼，他满含怒气的抱住克拉克的脑袋。对方正打算带他离开浴室，为他这突然的行动不知所以的低头，布鲁斯就狠狠地吻上了他的嘴。  
克拉克忙放软整个脸部肌肉，怕布鲁斯莽撞的磕碰到自己，布鲁斯心满意足的感受到克拉克毫无反抗的意识，他在克拉克口腔内很有侵略意味的舔舐，亲到他亲够为止，才得意的抬头。  
克拉克愣在原地一动不动，他看起来就像经历了人生的大起大落，又想高兴又不敢高兴，“布鲁斯，你怎么……你不是说…………你眼睛怎么了？”  
布鲁斯却不愿与他多废话。他不想让克拉克趁机离开，又觉得被他抱着太缺乏尊严和主动性，所以他从克拉克的怀里跳下来，想要面对面的和他交流。  
可是布鲁斯想的是不错，却忽视了他现在的体力。他毕竟才刚刚被克拉克按在床上操了氪星人长度的两个回合，双腿软的站不住，甫一接触浴室光滑的地面就差点跪在地上。克拉克吓了一跳，眼疾手快的揽住他的腰。  
“布鲁斯！你怎么了，冷静一点！”  
布鲁斯握住克拉克的肩膀，想把他推到墙边，但是没能奏效。还好克拉克没有想走的样子，于是布鲁斯阴沉着脸，对着克拉克命令，“你哪里也不准去。”  
“好，我哪都不去，”克拉克忧虑的皱起眉，随即眼神下移，又像烫着一样向上看去，“但是布鲁斯，我先给咱俩都找件衣服吧…至少给你找件。等等我就回来。”  
还没等布鲁斯说出什么反驳的话，他眼前一花，就被超人妥帖的放在了床上，瞬间穿了件睡衣的克拉克坐在他身边，他低头，发现自己也被穿上了件睡衣。  
“没有必要。”布鲁斯因为克拉克这没有经过他同意就离开他视线的行为很是不满，他不高兴地解开克拉克刚给他套上的睡衣带，伸手就去脱克拉克的。克拉克倒吸一口气，他不知道布鲁斯想做什么，也因为愧疚不想反抗，身体往后退了一点就顶到了床头板，他就那么坐在那里，看着布鲁斯就这么袒胸露乳的坐到他身上，一言不发的解他的睡衣扣。  
“布鲁斯，你…”  
克拉克刚刚抬起一只手，就被布鲁斯按了下去。人类就这么双腿大开的坐在克拉克身上，一边一个的按住克拉克的手，像一只姿态优美的黑豹一般弓着腰，暗红的眼睛盯着克拉克的。  
“你要是敢反抗，或者敢跑，我会把你抓回来，用氪石铐起来，关进韦恩庄园里，让你哪里也去不了。”  
布鲁斯嘶声威胁，为了体现这一点，他的大腿用力夹着克拉克的腰侧，双手也紧紧按住克拉克的手腕——当然，那力度对克拉克来讲等于没有，他也不是很怕布鲁斯的威胁，但他还是装作没法反抗的样子乖乖坐好，毕竟他做了错事，布鲁斯拿他怎么出气都不过分。  
而且这对他来讲并不吃亏，克拉克暗自庆幸刚才给布鲁斯穿了内裤，否则他现在真的哪里都不敢看了。  
布鲁斯很满意克拉克识相的所作所为，他抬起下巴，高傲地命令，“把你脖子放软，我要咬你。”  
“什么？”  
“我说，”布鲁斯低声说，他的嗓音还是过度的沙哑，但这却让他更性感了，“我要，咬你。”  
拉奥啊。现在时机不对，他刚刚失控强奸了布鲁斯，不应该再对他产生不好的想法，布鲁斯会更生气的——虽说理智上是这么想的，克拉克还是不合时宜的硬了。  
你想想，一个你一直喜欢的人，刚刚被你干了一顿，浑身上下散发着你的气味，衣襟大开的坐在你身上，先是不让你走，威胁要把你关进他家，再是要求咬你，这谁能不兴奋？克拉克咽了咽口水，他ALPHA的本能也开始冒头，恨不得立刻把身上这个惹火的人按在床上再标记一百遍。  
但是——他不能再那么做了，布鲁斯都说他们到此为止…  
想到这一点，克拉克神情黯淡了许多。  
布鲁斯也感受到了什么隔着薄薄的内裤顶上了他的臀部，他眯起眼笑了，恶意磨蹭了两下，再次重复他的诉求，“让我咬你。”  
“如果我不同意…”  
布鲁斯的眼底转过暗红色，他没等克拉克说完，就暴怒的把克拉克的脸颊按到一边，一口咬上了他的脖颈。克拉克急忙放软脖颈，顺势抱上布鲁斯的腰，一是怕布鲁斯伤到，二是从刚才开始他就想抱了。  
布鲁斯恼怒的咬着克拉克的脖颈。就算放软了，氪星人的皮肤也不是他能咬破的，口感不过是从钢板换成了钢纸。他只能尽力的咬出牙印，就算这样，牙印还会在一秒内消失。  
这把布鲁斯气的不行，他松开嘴，趴在克拉克身上瞪他。克拉克无辜的回望，布鲁斯打量了几下，干脆掰过他的下巴吻他的嘴。  
这个吻的节奏色情又舒缓。布鲁斯做足了引导，他勾着克拉克的舌头，舔舐着克拉克的牙龈，还换着角度发出嗯嗯的声音。克拉克不需要呼吸，他任由布鲁斯品尝他的嘴唇，手在后面有一下没一下的抚摸着他的背。  
布鲁斯也已经硬了，他本能的一下一下的往上顶，可是他现在坐在克拉克的腰上，这动作就像是他在克拉克身上扭动。克拉克早就被撩拨起来了，但他努力克制着。  
在布鲁斯呼吸要到极限的时候，他才终于向后退去，克拉克才恋恋不舍的松开。在每次这么亲吻的时候，布鲁斯都会被逼出生理性泪水，双颊泛红，被亲的嘴唇红肿，还会发出受不了的声音。克拉克记得，自己失控时，每次都看的情难自已，忍不住想再来一次。  
但是现在他最好忍住。  
“布鲁斯，清醒一点，你现在有问题，”克拉克抬头看着因为这个亲吻而满足的微笑，眼眸已经恢复蓝色的人类，“影响我的那个东西到了你身上，我知道那种感觉，现在你的情绪被它控制了…”  
“我很清醒，”布鲁斯说，他把长腿一伸，紧紧环住克拉克的腰，看起来勾人又独占欲满满，“所以你要不要继续？”  
“不，我们都最好冷静一下，好带你去找扎塔娜…”  
人类又一次因为这个“不”生气起来。他低头想去吻克拉克，却被氪星人给躲开了。他安抚的拍拍布鲁斯的背脊，有点苦涩的说，“…等你恢复正常了，我们能不能见面都是个问题呢…”  
能不能见面。布鲁斯心里一痛，他想到克拉克背着他打的电话，他要和一个BETA结婚…所以，作为被克拉克不小心标记的人，为了他的婚姻幸福，他们可能连正常的见面都做不到了。  
布鲁斯沉默的趴在克拉克的身上，他的脸色低沉，心里为克拉克的结婚而痛苦。但心底又有一个声音在说些什么——难道你就这样放弃了吗？他标记了你，这可是他强行这么干的，你为什么要为他的婚姻幸福着想？他应该补偿你！  
既然你喜欢他，就应该把他变成你的，没办法标记他，那就让他标记你。他不是很有责任心吗？让他愧疚，让他没办法娶别人！  
“和我结婚。”  
克拉克反应了很长一段时间，才理解过来布鲁斯用一脸阴沉的脸色说出来的话是在求婚。  
他呆滞的看着布鲁斯，结结巴巴，“你在说什么啊…”  
“你标记了我，你要对我负责。”  
拉奥啊，这当然好，如果布鲁斯在清醒的时候说这句话，克拉克可以让他身体力行的理解什么叫氪星人的负责。可是现在他被控制了，克拉克被附身的时候也不太清楚它的运行原理，不知道它是什么，也不敢肯定它对人类和氪星人是不是一种控制原理，所以他拿不准布鲁斯到底是真的这么想还是不小心被迷惑了。他只好又一次扫描过他的全身，还是没什么问题。  
“布鲁斯，你，你现在……”  
“你休想和其他人结婚，”布鲁斯又一次凶巴巴的打断他，“无论是谁，都不行，除了我。”  
“我没有想和任何人结婚——”  
这句话在布鲁斯这里，便被理解成了撒谎隐瞒并拒绝他求婚的意思。他脸色更加阴沉，眼眸变得一片暗红，猛地推向克拉克的双肩。  
他用的力气有点大，克拉克怕反作用力伤到布鲁斯，也不敢突然飞走，只好向后仰倒在床头，布鲁斯顺势压住他的双肩，居高临下的俯视着他。  
“如果你和别人结婚，我就会去抢你，”布鲁斯骑在他身上，十分强势的宣布，“然后把你关在蝙蝠洞里为你特设的红太阳房，让你只能看我一个人，也只能标记我一个人。”  
克拉克捂住脸，这对他来讲有点太刺激了，他喃喃的呻吟，“哦布鲁斯…”  
“我要戴上你给我的氪石戒指，”人类看着他害羞的样子，洋洋得意的继续说，“让你看到我就走不动路，也飞不起来，只能坐在房间里，看着我把你榨干…”  
克拉克低低喘着气，前面因为这几句话硬的流水，心里怀疑布鲁斯说不定在实验怎么靠几句话就能让自己射出来。  
“你要怎么把我榨干？”  
布鲁斯笑了，他故意用臀部在克拉克的腰上坐了坐，诱惑的回答，“你想知道？”

克拉克怎么也想不到事情竟然进化到了这种地步。  
在他抱着布鲁斯在浴室里清醒的时候，清楚的记得失控时他做了什么的克拉克悔不当初。他看着怀里满身过分痕迹的布鲁斯，怀着十万分的悔恨对他道歉却只觉浅薄，在听见他清醒后的“到此为止”而跌入冰窟。他真的以为，他这段持续时间颇长的暗恋就要以他们老死不相往来告终了——甚至连朋友都没得做。  
但是现在，那个让他失控的东西转移到了布鲁斯身上，布鲁斯突然对他产生了极其深厚的占有欲，甚至还想和他结婚。克拉克虽然为此感到欣喜，又害怕这是不正常的胡言乱语，本想等他们冷静一下就抱着布鲁斯去正义大厅看看，但是布鲁斯一直在毫不掩饰地勾引他，他总不能这么硬着带着布鲁斯飞走吧？  
更何况布鲁斯还提出了榨干他这种话。克拉克被这话撩拨的不能自己，理智告诉他不应该，但他稍微一动就惹来现在混乱的布鲁斯的压制。虽说那压制对他也没什么用，但克拉克知道布鲁斯醒来还会有这段时间的记忆，再加他之前强制布鲁斯也让他自己十分后悔，导致他不敢对布鲁斯继续做强硬的事情。万一布鲁斯清醒了，前后的账一起算，那他们真的一点挽回的希望都没有了。  
再说，其实，他私心也不想拒绝，谁能拒绝一个骑在他身上的布鲁斯的求欢呢？要不是克拉克还心怀愧疚，怕落得再不相见的境地，他早就把人操进床板里了。  
所以他就陷入了这种两难又很爽的境地。  
布鲁斯两手撑在克拉克的胸膛，他的内裤被他自己脱下，因为着急还挂在了他的左腿膝盖上。克拉克可以闻到被他操开的ALPHA体内传来的迷人味道——这个ALPHA已经适应了自己的信息素，从内而外的散发出成熟的清香，闻起来就像裹满了克拉克味道的蜜糖。  
氪星信息素和地球的不同，其实氪星并没有ABO之分，超人自称ALPHA也只是觉得氪星人的性别按照地球标准应该都是ALPHA。在氪星，所有人都是一个性别，不像地球那样还会被不同性别的信息素吸引，他们在遇到自己喜欢的人之前大多冷淡。而当他们情窦初开，相爱的人会一起商讨谁咬人谁被咬。在持续的标记下，被咬的人就会开始分化，做好怀孕的准备，这状态和地球上的OMEGA几乎一样。双方从此以后会对彼此发情，专一且不可更改。  
这也是他迟迟不肯向布鲁斯表明心意的一个原因——布鲁斯咬不动他，他也不敢肯定布鲁斯愿意做他的OMEGA。但是现在事发突然，等他清醒过来，布鲁斯已经被他标记，正在往一个备孕的OMEGA转化了。  
克拉克看着这个还不知道已经被他操成OMEGA的人类扶住自己的阴茎，小心的把龟头对准自己的穴口，慢慢的坐下去，只觉得以后真的被布鲁斯关进红太阳房也值了。  
克拉克的阴茎不受控制的跳动了一下，正含着他的人类喘息出声，“你…嗯，不准动……”  
这可不是他能控制的。克拉克心想，他伸手想握住布鲁斯的腰，被人类一把打开。  
“我说了…不准…唔…”  
布鲁斯实在吞的太慢了，这对克拉克也是一种折磨。克拉克呻吟一声，“布鲁斯，别这么折磨我…”  
布鲁斯露出狡黠的微笑，他俯下身，轻轻的对克拉克说：“求我。”  
拉奥啊，他也太记仇了。克拉克立刻改口，“求你，布鲁斯，求你。”  
布鲁斯深吸一口气，他不再慢悠悠的下坐，而是把这一切交给重力，深深地坐在克拉克的阴茎上。这深度也超过了布鲁斯的想象，他轻叫出声，条件反射的夹紧了双腿。克拉克被这深度和这一夹爽的发出喟叹，“布鲁斯…”  
布鲁斯用手撑着克拉克的小腹，他的双腿酸软——昨晚被超人第一次咬在腺体上干昏过去，身体还在一反常态的发热和疲惫，再加他今天才被失控的超人干了两个回合还没有进食，他还有体力在床上和克拉克拉扯都是人类之光了。现在他坐在克拉克的阴茎上，只觉得那根东西几乎要嵌入自己的身体里面。他努力在腿部使力，但是却只拔出来一点就又坐了下去。  
在他身下还被命令不许动的克拉克更是煎熬。布鲁斯在他身上轻微的晃动，不但对解决问题毫无帮助还让人更加痛苦。  
布鲁斯俯下身来，他把脸埋在克拉克的脖颈处，随着他的弯下身，体内的那根铁棍戳到的位置也有微妙的变化。  
人类的腺体就在他的嘴边。克拉克扭过头，忍着自己的冲动再次询问，“布鲁斯，我能…”  
“不能。”  
布鲁斯果断的回答，他挺起腰，一手撑住克拉克的胸膛，就像骑马一样摇晃起自己的腰肢。布鲁斯其实并不擅长骑马，不过作为花花公子，他总得学习马术，所以他姑且还有些经验。  
布鲁斯按照骑马的要求骑着克拉克的阴茎，他用大腿和小腿所剩不多的力量夹紧克拉克的腰侧，借助腰背力量向下坐，每次坐进去都爽的脚趾都蜷起来。  
其实布鲁斯的技术还挺不错的，克拉克有些嫉妒的想。他不知道布鲁斯正在把他和他骑过最烈的马相比较，只是一边不甘心的想他一个ALPHA从哪里学的骑乘技术，一边感受布鲁斯紧致的包裹，和他敏感收缩的内里。  
终于，在布鲁斯的腰也快要累到无法强撑的时候，克拉克的阴茎成结了。布鲁斯拔不动成结的阴茎，趴在克拉克身上喘息。他的前端一直坚硬，但也没有什么可以射，只是硬挺挺的夹在他们之间。克拉克整个的揽着布鲁斯，他声音沙哑，“让我咬你。”  
布鲁斯却没回复，只是又不甘心的在克拉克的脖颈处咬了一口，但是还是没有留下什么痕迹。他痛苦的眨眨眼，意识到自己可能真的无法标记克拉克。  
但是，被他标记，这样应该也可以…  
“标记我，克拉克。”  
身上人终于松口，对克拉克妥协。克拉克等这句话很久了，他握住布鲁斯的腰，熟门熟路的咬上布鲁斯散发着甜蜜气息的腺体。这饱经折磨的小东西敏感极了，克拉克的牙齿轻轻一摩擦就惹得人类身体颤抖，他的全身在克拉克信息素的注入下遍体发汗，向后仰又被克拉克的手臂拦住，后穴紧紧的吸住克拉克的阴茎。  
“好了，现在停…啊…”  
克拉克却没听他这句阻挠，他挺起腰，把人按在怀里，重复在他腺体处咬着。他又一次一股股的把自己的精液送进布鲁斯重新从退化开始发育的子宫口，再看看布鲁斯前端可怜兮兮的射出的一点液体，心想他是没被榨干，布鲁斯反而被他榨干了。  
布鲁斯累得不行，乖乖的待在他的怀里，闭眼喘息。克拉克慢慢把自己拔出来，布鲁斯哼哼一声，有气无力的叫他的名字。  
“克拉克…”  
“嗯，怎么了？”  
“和我结婚。”  
克拉克很清楚，布鲁斯现在并不理智。但现在被他标记的人就这么听话的在他怀里，还用这种鼻音再次向他求婚，他得是怎样的铁石心肠才能拒绝呢。  
即使这是假的，是失控给布鲁斯造成的错觉，他也想答应。  
所以他回答，“好。”  
“你标记了我，所以你必须…”人类闷着头把自己的话说了一半，才惊讶地抬起头来看他，“克拉克……你，你不和她…”  
“她？”克拉克困惑的看着布鲁斯，“你说的是谁？”  
“电话，”布鲁斯头脑混乱又犹豫的说，“你打电话说你喜欢…”  
克拉克完全不清楚布鲁斯说的电话里的那位是谁，他可没在这里打过电话。但他也不在乎，布鲁斯现在失控着，可能是他自己的幻想，反正现实中没有就是了。他忍不住捧住布鲁斯的脸颊，深深地看向布鲁斯的眼睛，情真意切的告白，“布鲁斯，我喜欢你。一直都是。”  
“而且是的，我想和你结婚。”  
克拉克温柔的说。他轻柔的低下头，和布鲁斯嘴唇相触。  
被他亲吻的人类怔怔的看着他。这幅样子太少在蝙蝠侠身上出现了，他的神情慢慢的变得平和，双眼也慢慢变得清明。他闭上眼，头晕一般晃了一下，克拉克及时把他抱住。  
然后克拉克就看到，有什么粉色的、拳头大小的类似一团烟雾的东西慢慢聚集在布鲁斯的身后。克拉克眼疾手快的把它抓住，它发出一声奇怪的哀叫，嘭的一声，消失不见了。

4

在布鲁斯醒来时，见到的是一个笑的宛若新婚的超人。考虑到他失去意识前曾经对克拉克求过婚，这么描述倒也称不上不准确。  
布鲁斯从床上撑起腰，就这么一个动作都做的很艰难，他的胳膊都和不听使唤似的，肌肉酸痛，仿佛和整个阿卡姆的犯人挨个打了一架。这几个小时连续不断的做爱，和他身体在他不知情的状况下进行的转化让他过度疲惫了。  
超人急忙扶住布鲁斯，把他小心的抱在怀里，人类的身体瞬间就紧绷了起来，僵硬的靠在克拉克的胸膛上，听着克拉克关切的询问。  
“布鲁斯，你怎么样？”  
布鲁斯在他怀里低着头，克拉克看不清他的表情，他过了一会才开口，“我饿了。”  
他当然该饿了。蝙蝠侠夜巡前一般会控制食量，而夜巡后又忙于工作没有吃饭，之后就被克拉克虏来这样那样做了好多事，一直都没有进食。机器人顶来一托盘热气腾腾的土豆饼、煎蛋、培根面包卷和麦片粥，摆在床旁的小桌上。  
布鲁斯裹着超人给他换上的干净的睡衣，靠在床头慢慢的进食，克拉克就坐在一旁看着，视线几乎没有离开他。他被氪星人这炽热的视线灼的心焦，一方面因为超人的失控导致的现状而生气，还因为自己的失控而感到丢脸。他默默忍受了半天，饭都吃的差不多了克拉克竟然还在看，他终于忍不住开口，“你看什么？”  
克拉克却规规矩矩的道歉了。他直视着布鲁斯，态度诚恳又端正。  
“对不起，布鲁斯。我知道我给你带来了很大的麻烦，也造成了很深的伤害，还害你这么长时间没好好吃饭休息，我对此真的…”  
“没关系，克拉克，”布鲁斯截断了这其实已经听过一遍的道歉，放下手里的粥碗，他不想对上克拉克的眼睛，就装作对里面的麦片很感兴趣的样子，“你失去控制了，这不是你的问题。后面我也…”布鲁斯哽住了，他不太想回想起自己做的那些丢脸的事情，干脆转移了话题，“那东西是怎么找上你的？”  
“也许是我天生就吸引这些魔法物种吧，我只是正常的在地球外漂浮，就被它趁虚而入了，我联系了瞭望塔，荣恩恰好知道那东西——他还说这是个稀有物种，很难碰见，”克拉克苦笑着说，他替布鲁斯把吃完的托盘放到一边，堡垒的机器人立刻进来收走了，“这东西叫朱芘特，一种没有神智的靠情感为食的生物，善于诱导和引发心底最狂热的感情。因为我爱你，那个小东西为压抑的感情而找上我，所以我才会被它误导，对你做出这么过分的事情。”  
布鲁斯愣住了，超人陈述时这自然的态度让他怀疑起自己的耳朵。他有些迟疑的问，“因为你…什么？”  
“因为我爱你。我总得在我俩都头脑清楚的时候说一遍。”  
克拉克温和的说，他俯下身，双手撑在布鲁斯腰侧，逼近靠在床头的人，“荣恩还告诉我，被它附身时候说出来的话都是真心话——如果一个人被附身时说要和我结婚，那他就是想和我结婚，想的不得了。”  
布鲁斯怔怔看着他，张嘴只说了一句“我”就没声了，他的脸慢慢变得通红，心脏跳动也快了不少，不知道是因为丢人还是生气还是什么他不愿意承认的感情。氪星人得寸进尺的覆上布鲁斯的手，眼睛里闪着狡黠的光，“但是我还是有点担心，所以干脆来问问你——布鲁斯，你是真的想和我结婚，想的不得了吗？”  
这一副了解了他的答案还来炫耀的样子，布鲁斯下意识的就要反驳，“那时候我被误导了，我以为你…………”  
后面的话布鲁斯说不出来了。他说不出自己看到的幻觉——克拉克离开他，和其他人结婚，导致他满脑子想的都是怎么把克拉克留下来？  
“以为我要和别人结婚？”克拉克却温柔的笑了，仿佛看到他脑内所想一样接口，“荣恩也告诉我，这东西喜欢构建第三者介入的场景，求婚的人大多是因为日常积攒的嫉妒和独占欲而陷入这种误解，所以他建议我把所有的话都摊开来说，以防我的暗恋对象因为想得太多而和我翻脸。”  
他得了便宜还卖乖的做出委屈的样子，但掩盖不了他脸上的傻笑，“对不起，布鲁斯，我以后会只看着你，不会再让你嫉妒了。”  
操，话都被克拉克说完了。他还能说点啥？  
布鲁斯反驳也不是，不反驳也不是，被克拉克这几句直球和暗示打的又羞又恼。他决心不再提他自己，狠狠瞪着克拉克，脸上还泛着红，恶声恶气的反击，“那你呢，光明之子，它是构建了怎样的场景才会让你无视他人意愿强行标记别人？”  
“我没有想强行标记别人，我想标记的只有你，”氪星人倒一点没露出困窘的样子，坦坦荡荡的承认了，“我想囚禁你，标记你，把你变成我的。这都是我在暗恋你时有过的念头，被朱芘特抓住放大，我没有控制住，才导致这样的事。”  
“听起来我该提升对你的防备等级。”  
“我同意，布鲁斯，你应该把我关在红太阳房里，把我也彻底变成你的，让我好好认识到自己的错误…”  
这时候说他失控时讲的那些话简直是公开处刑。布鲁斯几乎要被这羞耻感淹没了，他咬牙切齿的打断克拉克的话，“你以为我真不敢做吗？”  
克拉克没什么必要的深呼吸，平复一下自己激动的心情。  
“拉奥啊，布鲁斯…”克拉克喃喃自语，他抱着布鲁斯，把鼻尖埋在他的脖颈处，嗅着布鲁斯被他标记后甜蜜的气息，“你最好快点这么做，否则你男朋友就要兴奋的去环绕太阳系了。”

他当然没有真的那么做。超人抱着他飞回韦恩庄园后，他俩都被积压的事件淹没了——超人失踪两天可不是小事情，卢瑟又趁机搞事，大张旗鼓的引起恐慌，再加突如其来的一场不大不小的外星入侵，他俩顿时连轴转起来。偶尔的见面也只是日常会议和并肩作战，再加一次绿灯侠推举超人去的宇宙救援，他俩竟然在确定关系后半个月都在忙于工作，连私下见面都没有几次。  
某天，疲惫的夜巡结束，布鲁斯不怎么仔细的冲了个澡。水流刮在他的身上，有时候冲击在他的胸前，他甚至会觉得有些疼痛。也许是最近太累的缘故。  
他不经意的触碰自己的腺体，那里被克拉克标记的地方也早已长好，只剩下一个不明显的浅白疤痕。布鲁斯也拿不准这到底是什么——不像是永久标记，因为他没有戒断反应，没有克拉克的气息，也没有疼痛或者其他感觉。但也不像个临时标记，毕竟它没有完全消失，就那么不显眼的呆在那里。  
而且布鲁斯的身体好像也产生了一点小小的异常。他的身体变得沉重起来，不太灵活，腰肢酸痛，也很容易感到饥饿。他的胸前也总是鼓胀，虽说都是小事，但总让他心神不宁。  
最重要的是，他感觉自己越来越不像一个ALPHA了。他在伪装布鲁西的时候就发现，自己对着白白软软的OMEGA美人竟然毫无感觉，任人怎么勾引也无法兴奋，不得不塞钱给她们以防出现什么“布鲁斯韦恩不举”的传闻。好处是，其他ALPHA对他恶意施压时他也不再感到愤怒了，这对他打击犯罪倒是个好事，可是很不对劲。  
这都是从半个月前克拉克标记他后出现的。布鲁斯想到被克拉克咬住时身体的异常变化。当时他觉得是暂时性的，毕竟他是个成年十几年的ALPHA，标记不会永久，他也没想过自己的身体会改变。但现在，都半个月了，标记没有消失，他的身体还是这幅对什么信息素都没啥反应的样子，布鲁斯不得不重新思考起克拉克信息素的作用——难道是变得和克拉克一样，不会对其他AO发情？  
等克拉克从他这次的外星出差中回来，得好好问问他是怎么回事。  
但在布鲁斯擦着头发走出浴室门时，他就落进了一个温暖的怀抱中。久别重逢的外星人兴致勃勃的给了他一个深吻。布鲁斯还在热水澡带来的舒适中昏沉，没什么反抗的由着他吻了一阵，却突然感到自己沉寂许久的身体在反常的沉重和发热，没什么力气，甚至胸前也麻痒起来——可是他是个ALPHA啊！这种事给他造成的危机感让他猛然惊醒，一把推开了眼前的人。  
克拉克有些疑惑的看着他，露出一副委屈巴巴的神情。  
“布鲁斯，这么久不见面，你怎么…”  
“自从被你标记之后，我的身体就有点不正常，”布鲁斯审视着看着他，决心不被他这副装可怜的样子给骗到，“你的信息素是不是有什么特殊的作用？”  
糟糕，还没来得及和布鲁斯讲这个呢。  
克拉克清了清嗓子，故作若无其事的说，“也没什么，就是，就是会让你，备孕。”  
“什么？”  
布鲁斯脸色瞬间就变了，这是他没有想过的答案。备孕？他？一个ALPHA男性？  
他猛地挣开克拉克的手臂，背靠着木门，升腾起强烈的危机感。他的手抚上目前还平坦的小腹，难以置信的瞪大眼睛，“备孕？可我是个ALPHA，我不会…”  
“呃，布鲁斯，在我们氪星，这种事比较特别，”克拉克慎重的选择词汇，“我咬了谁，无视性别，被咬的人就会开始为我备孕，”但他看着布鲁斯的表情急忙补充，“只是备孕，布鲁斯，额，不一定怀孕的…”  
他当然不信这种鬼话。既然会备孕，那就说明有一定的几率怀孕，无论这几率多小，布鲁斯都不能接受。他脸色变了又变，“这种状态怎么取消？”  
“没法取消，尤其是你被我短时间咬了太多次，身体已经分化了，”克拉克诚实又愧疚的回答，“抱歉，布鲁斯，我和你确定关系后太开心，忘记告诉你这点了。”  
布鲁斯震惊的靠在门上，他不自觉的开始想象，自己被克拉克弄得怀孕之后的景象。他会挺着肚子夜巡吗？不行，那会流产的，而且一点都不让人恐惧。还是在韦恩庄园闭门不出，任由外界传言？蝙蝠侠的工作交给迪克他们吗，那他要怎么对罗宾们解释自己的闭门不出？他瞒不住的，尤其孩子生出来之后。生出孩子…是他负责生？那么他胸前的麻痒是在准备乳水吗？他会哺乳？带小孩？  
布鲁斯打了个寒颤，他毅然决然的说，“不，我不要小孩。”  
被果断拒绝的氪星人看起来很受打击，他就像被抛弃的狗狗那样呜咽了一声，“布鲁斯………”  
装可怜也不行。  
“想让我生孩子？”布鲁斯想也不想的的回绝，“我不干。从今天起不准内射，等我想办法恢复正常。要再提这事，我们就分手。”  
用分手做威胁，克拉克应该很能理解这事的不可行了。  
“可是布鲁斯，你都准备好了，”克拉克着急的说，“无论怎么样，孩子是无辜的，你总不能把孩子打掉吧………”  
总不能把孩子打掉吧。  
这句话让布鲁斯感到天旋地转，嘴里发干。他呆滞的再次抚了抚自己的肚子，“等…我…我怀孕了？”  
操他妈的这句话就不该从他嘴里问出来。布鲁斯看着克拉克的双眼里满含的小心、愧疚和期盼，顿时知道这是真的。他气得热血上涌，头脑发晕，猛地扑到克拉克身上。克拉克吓得够呛，他小心翼翼的放软身体，抱住布鲁斯的腰，由着布鲁斯毫无作用的掐住他的脖颈。  
“克拉克肯特，”布鲁斯咬牙切齿的念出他的名字，“你他妈的让我怀孕了？”  
操，这句话说出来感觉也很不对。布鲁斯气的闭上嘴，换用眼神强力谴责他。  
克拉克不知道该说什么好，干巴巴的说了一句，“生气对宝宝不好…”  
布鲁斯更生气了。他重复，“宝宝？”  
“宝宝的着床不是很稳，因为那时候太早了，你才刚刚开始分化，”克拉克硬着头皮说，“现在你的情绪波动很大，也是因为怀孕造成的信息素失调…”  
“信息素失调？”布鲁斯再次重复，他磨着牙，恶狠狠的瞪着克拉克，“你别告诉我，我现在就像一个怀孕的OMEGA一样吧？”  
他看着克拉克游移的眼神，恍然意识到自己竟然还说中了。  
“抱歉，布鲁斯，”氪星人把他一把搂紧，布鲁斯不死心的挣了挣，就被克拉克温和的信息素包容了进去，情绪倒也真的受到了安抚，“我应该在你怀孕期一直陪在你身边的。”  
“我他妈不是因为这个生气！”布鲁斯在他怀里挣扎，他的手毫无作用的挠着克拉克的脊背。  
“对不起，布鲁斯，”克拉克轻轻拍打着怀里的人，就像在哄小孩子，“对不起让你怀孕了…”  
这道歉并没有什么用，反而给了布鲁斯更大的打击。布鲁斯怎么也想不到，他作为一个ALPHA男性，竟然还会听到这种仿佛青少年没做好保护措施才会出现的台词。意外怀孕？这就不该是ALPHA男性考虑的事啊！  
“那你还要和我分手吗？”氪星人委委屈屈的在他耳边问，仿佛布鲁斯才是欺负他的恶人一样，“如果你坚持的话，我会尊重你的选择，只是宝宝还在你的肚子里，它是无辜的…而且我太草率离开你的话，对你也很不利…”  
这个外星人怎么做到在这种时候还自如的卖惨的？布鲁斯气的眼圈都红了，不排除也有克拉克所说的“信息素失调”的作用。他当然不想和克拉克分手，那只是个威胁。可是怀孕，还已经在自己不知情的时候怀了半个月…  
“既然我怀孕了，那我们就不要同房了，”布鲁斯几乎是磨着牙说出这句话，“麻烦你回自己家睡吧。”  
“没事的，布鲁斯，你是地球人，怀孕时有氪星人帮助你注入信息素会更容易，”克拉克倒是回复的很全面，怕是早问过乔艾尔了，“放心，你怀的是个氪星宝宝，它不会那么容易出问题的。”  
哈，所以他怀着克拉克的孩子，还要和他同房！布鲁斯又气的在他后背锤了一下，克拉克没来得及放软，急忙揉了揉他的手。  
“布鲁斯，我们这么久没见了，就算让我抱着你睡一晚也好…”  
克拉克又开始用他的狗狗眼看着他了。布鲁斯深深呼吸，靠在克拉克怀里平复了一下心情，才缓慢开口，“把床头的灯打开，克拉克。”  
克拉克抱着人飘到床边，顺从的把床头的开关打开，下一刻就和布鲁斯一起摔到了床上。克拉克急忙撑起双臂，想要看一眼布鲁斯有没有被自己压坏哪里，却发现自己无法用出透视了。  
他抬头看向天花板，那里在普通的电灯旁安上了额外的红太阳灯。在他身下的布鲁斯冷笑一声，翻身坐起，压着着克拉克的脖颈，狠狠咬上了克拉克的颈侧。  
布鲁斯的信息素早就混合了克拉克的，这下注入他身体里倒是毫无排斥感。克拉克知道虽然红太阳房里布鲁斯可以咬破自己的腺体，但是一旦离开这里，腺体上还是不会有任何痕迹，可是他却没有制止布鲁斯的行为。它就像一双双手，在他的身体上点到为止，轻轻触摸，到处撩拨。克拉克的呼吸沉重了一点，感到他的下半身更硬了。  
其实地球上的ALPHA向来只能标记OMEGA，对他这个特殊的外星人并无作用。可是被他标记还怀着他宝宝的人在对他求欢，这种场景里，哪个人能不硬呢？  
克拉克也咬上了布鲁斯已经长好的腺体，毫不客气地侵入布鲁斯的体内。布鲁斯在他怀里颤抖，因为这信息素的注入再次浑身发软，原本还狠狠咬着他脖颈的嘴也有些使不上力的张开了一点。就连标记也差距明显，这个外星人在很多事情上也太作弊了。  
“嗯…唔…”  
长久没有接受克拉克信息素的身体被克拉克这一咬点燃了，克拉克反复啃咬着，布鲁斯揽着克拉克脖颈的手臂力道越来越小，身体也发热起来，下体抬头，后穴也分泌出了液体，前胸的麻痒越发过分，他呻吟一声，心里还想对克拉克生气，可是身体已经背叛了他，不自觉的挺起了腰。  
克拉克终于结束了他第一轮的标记，他撑起身子看着坐在他身上的人，注意力全被布鲁斯胸前吸引了过去。刚才布鲁斯还穿着浴袍，现在袒胸露乳的坐在他眼前，胸前红润肿胀的乳尖十分显眼。克拉克伸出大拇指，他现在不是力大无穷的钢铁之躯，但是他还是用力轻柔的按压了一下，人类几乎要弹跳起来。  
“唔…！你干什么！”  
克拉克没空回答他，他拨弄着右边那块软肉，轻轻的夹着，用两根手指揉搓。柔软脆弱的乳尖没有经历过这样的照顾，越发的红肿挺立，也有些变硬了。克拉克用他光滑的大拇指指腹抚摸过布鲁斯的乳孔，心里猜测不知会不会出乳水。  
刚怀孕会有乳水吗？  
他这么想着，低头吮上了那颗被他玩弄了好一会的乳首，空下来的手不经意地拨弄着另一边。布鲁斯原本就握着他的手试图推拒，克拉克这一吸吮，他的反应更大了，手指插在克拉克现在柔软的发间，狠狠地揪他的头发。  
“呜，好痛！”  
克拉克并不知道被揪头发竟然也挺疼的。他也不是没失去过能力，可是失去能力的时候那群反派可不会简单的揪他头发，一般都是要直接杀他。所以他没有心理准备，疼的龇牙咧嘴，一不小心用力咬了一口布鲁斯的胸前。  
布鲁斯也痛的哆嗦了一下，“你咬什么！”  
“抱歉，没控制好，”克拉克很有诚意的道歉，“痛吗？我帮你舔舔。”  
克拉克的舌头也一样光滑，他的舌尖灵巧的绕着布鲁斯的乳首打转，嘴唇有些用力的吸吮。布鲁斯被他舔得挺起胸膛，手真的没有继续用力，而是小力的拍了拍克拉克的头，恶声恶气的说，“别吸了，什么都没有…”  
克拉克把头抬起来，嘴唇离开时还发出啵的声音，他无辜的看着布鲁斯，说出来的话相当的限制级，“将来这里会出奶的，我只是演习一下。”  
出奶这个词惹得布鲁斯恼火的呻吟。克拉克把人按倒在床上，他的信息素再次铺展开来。布鲁斯反抗了几下，虽说还是没有挣脱，但并没有之前那样牢不可破的感觉了。他低低喘息，故意挑衅他，“力气小了不少嘛，小镇男孩。”  
克拉克没理他，草草的在他身体下方垫了枕头，刚在入口处伸进两根指头，就摸到了一手黏腻。他便不扩张了，龟头直接顶上了布鲁斯的穴口。布鲁斯一个激灵向上缩去，就被克拉克拽着脚踝拖了回来。  
他力气虽然比超人时小了，但作为普通人还是挺大的。布鲁斯抽不回脚踝，反倒被按开大腿内侧，两腿大张的面对着克拉克，他抬眼看着克拉克戏谑的眼神，急忙拒绝，“等等，克拉克，你不能直接…”  
“没关系的，布鲁斯，”克拉克坏心眼的回答，“现在我力气小的很，不会顶坏你的。”  
说罢，克拉克掰开他的双腿，直直进入了布鲁斯的穴口。布鲁斯倒吸一口气，后穴被克拉克塞满，那根阴茎即使没有了超能力也一样又粗又长，硬起来也捅得人难受。他的后穴虽说有一直分泌液体，也有些紧的动弹不得。  
“布鲁斯，你放松一点，太紧了…”  
“你…嗯啊…”  
布鲁斯握着克拉克的手臂，努力放松着自己，他的后穴分泌的液体越来越多，克拉克进来时还发出小小的噗嗤的水声，听起来真的十分令人羞耻。克拉克深深地进入他，在子宫口停了下来，摸了摸人类的小腹，低喘着笑了，“打个招呼。”  
他就非得时时刻刻提醒他怀孕的事实吗？布鲁斯又生起气来，但他也突然开始担心，虽说克拉克说没事，但是这种深度，孩子在肚子里真的没问题吗？但这个念头刚起，克拉克就猛烈的动了起来。布鲁斯发出一声呜咽，险些咬到舌头。  
久别重逢加怀孕，布鲁斯的身体也敏感了许多。他的后穴又湿又软，被克拉克轻轻一顶就发出好听的呻吟，克拉克一边九浅一深的抽插，一边用手不轻不重的撸动布鲁斯的前端。布鲁斯因为他过深的顶入不安的扭动，着急的发出几个单词，“太深了，嗯…宝宝…”  
“没事，布鲁斯，”克拉克哄着，他安慰的抚摸了一下布鲁斯的小腹，他又一次进入布鲁斯的深处，带着笑意称赞，“你会是个好母亲的。”  
“谁…啊…谁是母亲…唔！”  
母亲这个词再次刺激到了布鲁斯，他发出不甘心的反驳，后穴却不自觉的绞紧，惹得克拉克发出一声舒爽的叹息，刚才被克拉克吸吮过的乳首挺翘着，刚才克拉克的津液已经干了，身体又流出汗来润湿它，反倒更加痒了。布鲁斯忍不住伸手，偷偷揉捏起来，但他的行为却被正在他身上动作的克拉克制止了。  
“布鲁斯，这里是给宝宝用的。”  
克拉克按住他的手腕，一本正经的阻止。布鲁斯想掀开他，反被狠狠一顶失了力道。你刚才不是舔得很开心吗？人类发出变调的怒吼，但是断断续续的，一点都没有威慑力，“放开…呜啊…我要…”  
“你告诉我，哪里不舒服，我可以帮你。”  
哈，来这套。布鲁斯眨掉眼睛里的泪水，他被克拉克又一次深深顶入，不克制的发出呻吟声，“唔…克拉克，我想让你舔…嗯啊…！”  
克拉克如他所愿的覆了上去，先是啃咬，再是舔舐。布鲁斯敏感的颤抖起来，他不受控的在克拉克身下扭动，却被阴茎和手臂钉在床板上。克拉克的唇舌轻柔的舔舐着他的乳首，让他产生了似乎要被克拉克吃掉的错觉。  
红太阳对克拉克的持久力没有影响，但影响到了他的不应期。克拉克把内射完终于疲软的阴茎从布鲁斯身体里抽出来，抱着布鲁斯，他现在也像个人类一样浑身是汗，可他一点都不觉得难受，心满意足的亲亲人类带着泪水的眼角。  
布鲁斯不想动弹，就这么压在克拉克现在柔软的胳膊上。他的手不自觉的抚摸上了他的腹部。  
“这样真的对宝宝没有伤害吗？”  
“真的。我标记了你，我的信息素和体液对你和宝宝都是有利的。”  
人类闭着眼哼了一声，“所以我应该多摄入一点你的信息素？那也许我应该把你关在这里，方便我每天来补充营养。”  
“或者是我把你关在这里，每天过来喂饱你，让你得不到我的精液就无法满足，”克拉克低声说，“把蝙蝠侠关在在不为人知的地方，被超人搞大肚子，生下孩子，被完全标记，成为超人的所有物，听起来是不是挺不错的？”  
布鲁斯没什么力气的从他怀里抬眼瞪他，“半个月前你已经这么干过了。”  
克拉克的胸腔闷闷地震动起来，他忍不住笑了，亲吻布鲁斯的额头，“拉奥啊，是的。我感谢那只朱芘特。它实现了我的愿望。”  
接下来就是你的了。他摸着藏在制服暗袋里的小盒子，偷偷的想。

END


End file.
